Three Little Words
by X Kyle X
Summary: A Lemonade 8059 one shot. Gokudera had no idea a rejection would be so painful and he never knew his best friend could sweep him off his feet when he thought he couldn't stand anymore.


**A/N: **Hello fellow readers this is just a_ short _8059 one shot. Um, you can say it's a Lemon but I rather it to be called a Lemonade since its a little bit sweet for my Editor since today is her birthday (Aug 31st) and she turns 15 yay! So I wrote a fandom of her favorite pairing doing what every yaoi fan girls wants them to do. So I hope you enjoy this Shizumi, the editor in my life, and the other 8059 fan girls who love 8059 like me and since I love Gokudera I just had to write about him before his birthday which is Sept 9th! ^_^'

**

* * *

**

"Gokudera you have to stop beating yourself over that." Yamamoto Takeshi said as he sat down next to Gokudera Hayato on the couch and handed him the mug filled with hot milk.

"It's not like you weren't good enough…it's because..." Yamamoto trailed off trying to come up with answer.

"It's because…_we were meant to be friends_…" Gokudera repeated the same words he heard earlier that day and it still left an ache in his chest. Gokudera softly sighed and blew on his milk. What did he do to deserve such a hatefully experience, a rejection from the one person in the world he never expected it to come from, his Tenth. How could this happen? His been so loyal….so loving…wasn't that enough? What didn't he have that couldn't please his Tenth more? He would do anything to change himself for Tsuna just so he could love him, the only person he let entrance in his heart. It was a rejection unbelievable and he never seen it coming.

To make the situation worst, the baseball idiot he hated the most in the world saw him sitting on the swing set in the playground under the rain and of course like the nice friend that he is Yamamoto came to the rescue and took him to his house and dried him, cloth him with his own clothes (which was the worst idea ever since they looked very huge on Gokudera) and now he was giving him warm milk to calm down his nerves. It's not easy to take your first rejection by someone you thought you knew and love, was all Yamamoto could think of.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and said after a short silence. "You know, you can stay here for the night if you want." He took a sip of his milk before he continued. "Even if you don't want to, I wouldn't let you walk back home in this rain." Yamamoto said looking over to the window and saw the loud tapping of the rain as it hit the window pane in the living room.

"Thanks." Gokudera softly replied and brought his legs up to his chest and placed his chin on his knees. Yamamoto looked back to Gokudera and could see he was lost in thought and was replaying that moment in his head so many times that it made Gokudera look like a zombie. He could see that Gokudera was fighting for an answer, a reason why to his imperfection when in fact he was just normal and Tsuna couldn't see that like Yamamoto could.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto tried to call him out of his thoughts but Gokudera remained firm.

"Gokudera…" He tried again and Gokudera turn to face him.

"What?" He said with his voice a bit crack.

"Let it go." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera turn his head back and mumbled "Like I can, idiot…" and took a drink of his milk.

"When are you going to? I want my best friend back, not this; mean, wet, cold, Gokudera that sitting next to me." Yamamoto said and stopped to stare when he heard a small yet innocent chuckle come from Gokudera's direction and saw a little smile form on his face which was enough to make Yamamoto smile to. Gokudera let out a huge stressful sigh and laid his head back on the couch so he could stare up at the ceiling.

"I just…" Gokudera trailed off thinking maybe it wasn't best to tell Yamamoto what was really on his mind and it was best to it keep to himself, forever. "Forget it." He said and brought his head back up to drink more of the milk.

"I just what?" questioned Yamamoto trying to figure out what was still bothering his best friend. What could it be? And when he wants to say it shortly after he says 'forget it' which was enough to make Yamamoto extremely curious and he needed to know, badly.

"I said forget it." Gokudera replied turning his gaze over to the baseball idiot. Yamamoto couldn't believe this so in return he stared back at Gokudera's dull silver eyes. He was searching for the answer in his eyes, in his soul, if that was possible since Yamamoto heard that saying you can read people's souls just by looking in their eyes. Gokudera was confused by this, so he just stared back. It went like this for a while till Gokudera broke the ice.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Gokudera broke the trance Yamamoto was in and he was glad he did because he couldn't take this awkward moment anymore.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said.

"Forget it." Gokudera looked away.

"Is that all you can say?" Yamamoto continued.

"Shut up!" Gokudera raised his voice.

"Sorry." Yamamoto apologized.

"God, you're so annoying." Gokudera said taking the last drink of his warm milk.

"Well I put up with your shit everyday and you don't see me complaining." Yamamoto shot back.

"Why are you being like this for?" Gokudera fired back.

"Like what?"

"Like a pure asshole." Gokudera's words hurt Yamamoto somewhere deep inside him. "It isn't like you, I don't like it." Gokudera said and it made Yamamoto's pain ease a little. "It isn't like the Yamamoto I know." That was enough to make the pain completely fad from Yamamoto since Gokudera _knew _the true him.

"Sorry…it's just…I don't like seeing you like this, Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto truthfully replied and looked down to his cup of milk. "I rather have you being loud, mean, evil, rude, annoying, and loud, must I go on?" Yamamoto said and Gokudera started to laugh.

"Alright I get it, I'm mostly an asshole. Thanks for the salt on the wound." Gokudera chuckled and it ended with a small sob and a little clear tear running down the side of his cheek which caused Yamamoto to jump.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry." Yamamoto quickly placed the cup on the little table in front of him and moved closer to Gokudera in hope to comfort him since he felt as if it was his fault.

"Idiot-Idiot-idiot, I hate you." Gokudera repeated as he rubbed the tears away. "You said…to let it go." He kept his face hidden by burying it in his hands. "This is my…way of letting go."

Yamamoto thought wrapping his arm around Gokudera's shoulder would help to comfort him but that all blow up in his face when Gokudera said "Don't touch me." So Yamamoto brought his hand to Gokudera's head and he started to stroke his short silver hair very softly and slowly. Gokudera brought his face out his hands and turn to the face the baseball idiot and gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Stop, now." Gokudera demanded.

"Hey, I would have given you a hug but you snap at me so you get a pet on the head." Yamamoto said and a small smile appeared on Gokudera's face.

"I still hate you." He replied as he whipped away the last tear and took a deep breath.

"Guys time for bed." Yamamoto's dad said as he walked by the door only to shut the lights off leaving both them in complete darkness.

"Hey wait!" Yamamoto called out but there was no time to knock some sense to his father and he only sighed. "Looks like we have no choice, come on" Yamamoto said as he got up and held out his hand to Gokudera. "Here take me hand and I'll guide you to my room."

"I can see just fine." Gokudera said getting up from the couch and stood there for a while till he gave up. "I have no idea where I'm going." Gokudera sighed and slowly placed his hand on top of Yamamoto's but he didn't expect Yamamoto's hand to be warm and soft, it was a surprise since Yamamoto only uses hands for swinging a bat.

"Alright let's go." Yamamoto chimed and slipped his fingers through Gokudera's which surprised him ever further as he guided him out the living room. Gokudera's first time ever to hold someone hand and it was with someone he never thought he would ever do that with. Gokudera felt Yamamoto lightly tug on his hand and led him somewhere since he couldn't see what was even in front of him.

"We are at the stairs, so don't trip because we'll both fall." Yamamoto said as he guided Gokudera up the stairs.

"You're the one who's a klutz." Gokudera said when he felt his foot reach the top step.

"My room should be here." Yamamoto made it sound more like question as he grab the doorknob and pulled the door open. "Um…that's the bathroom." He nervously chuckle with was followed by a Gokudera sighing. Yamamoto walked further down the hallway and reach another door, this time he had a feeling he was right. Yamamoto smiled when he felt the light switch with his hand and flicked it on making both of them temporarily blind.

"Ow…" Gokudera mumbled as he rubbed his eye with his other free hand.

"Sorry about that." Yamamoto apologized as he closed the door behind them.

"Stop being sorry all the time." Gokudera said as he felt the grip loosen and slid his fingers out of Yamamoto's hand.

"Sorry." He apologized again as he rub the back of his head with a giant smile on his face. Gokudera felt his anger rise a bit but he sighed to calm himself down.

"Ne, Gokudera what are you doing tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked as he turn the light on that sat on the nightstand and went back to turn light off, leaving the room with an orange light glow which wasn't bright enough and it created a dark and shadowy presence in the room. In the mean time Gokudera went to his little bed that was already prepared for him and slide himself in it and brought the blanket to his waist.

"Why?" Gokudera asked before he answered.

"Um, well, I was wondering if I could take…"

"No" Gokudera cut off the stuttering Yamamoto and slid down into the Futon and cover himself with the blanket up his shoulder, turning his back to Yamamoto.

"Hey I didn't even tell you, ahh never mind. I got morning practice anyway." Yamamoto sucked his teeth and climbed into bed without another word. Yamamoto lightly sighed and reached out to shut the lamp off from the nightstand and the room turned into a complete cave of darkness.

* * *

In six in the morning, Yamamoto was already up and was placing his uniform in his gym bag as quietly as possible since he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Gokudera. Yamamoto quickly turned his gaze to Gokudera's face and a grin formed on his lips. He's seen an angry, mad, annoyed and sad expression from Gokudera but never a sleeping one until now, and it was the cutest so far.

Yamamoto felt his cheeks burn up and shook it off as he slowly walked over to the door. How could think about Gokudera like that? Gokudera right now is going through a lot of shit and he doesn't need someone to be crushing on him. But wait; does he really…like Gokudera? Oh shit! No! He can't! Yamamoto leaned up against the door and could feel his heart racing. How? How could this happen? No, he is just, he just caring for Gokudera because he feels bad for him. Yeah, it's just comfort; any other human would care for another. Yamamoto smiled and walked down the short hallway and down the stairs when he said out loud his troubling thoughts.

"But….caring...is love isn't it?" Yamamoto mumbled and stopped halfway to the back door of the restaurant his father owned.

"How…can it be love?" Yamamoto said out loud and ran his hand through his coal color hair. No, it can't be! He just being pure silly and stupid like always. Yamamoto cleared his throat and walk to the door and put his shoes on till he remember the moment from last night, that moment must have been the time he was stricken with love, hit by the arrow, heart jumping for joy, body spilling of hormones, the solid warm moment when he held Gokudera's hand. Yamamoto stop and was lost in his thought when he replayed last night in his head and how stupid he was to never noticed it, until now.

"No way, I love…" Yamamoto stated as he slowly opened the door and step outside. He closed the door and he still couldn't say his name.

On the way to Namimori Middle School Yamamoto could not stop thinking about Gokudera. During the hour of practice of baseball, Gokudera was on his mind. When practice was over usually Yamamoto would stay an extra hour just swinging the bat on the batting field, but he couldn't stand his own thought since they were screaming Gokudera's name all the time and thought he would call it day, but since he was the last to leave it took him another hour to clean up the field and put away the stuff they use in practice today.

Heading back home was the same as walking to school earlier that morning; Gokudera's image was sketch in Yamamoto's mind. It wasn't like he was replaying last night in his head; it was more of just thinking about Gokudera. Like what was he doing right now? Is he feeling okay? What did he have for breakfast? Was it healthy? Was this normal to be thinking like this about Gokudera? Is he still at his house? What if he left? What would Yamamoto do then? Yamamoto slid the door open to his family restaurant and walked in with his head held low. What the hell is going to do? He's in love with his best friend who doesn't even look at him the same way.

"I'm home…" Yamamoto called out.

"Oh welcome home, Takeshi." Yamamoto's father greeted from behind the sushi bar. Yamamoto walked to the back door which leads to house part of the building but he was called back by his father.

"Yo Takeshi,"

"Huh, yeah?" Yamamoto said stepping back.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked pointing the sharp knife at his own son.

"No." Yamamoto replied with creased eyebrows.

"Then how come you're so…so sad." He continued and then is suddenly hit him. "Did a girl reject your love?" He gasped.

"What! No!" Yamamoto raised his voice jumping up in surprise at his own father's assumption.

"Hmm it's okay son, there are a lot of fish in the sea."

"Thanks pops, um, I'll kick that in mind." Yamamoto stuttered and walked away shaking his head. Was it that obvious? Yamamoto step in the backroom which was where they kept most of the fish and stuff for the restaurant but Yamamoto was frozen where stood because Gokudera was over by the sink with bubbles of soup to his elbows. He was washing dishes by guess, but he had his short silver hair up in a messy ponytail with some his silver hair hang out and framing his face like it always does. Yamamoto placed his gym bag outside the door and took a step closer, but what could he say? Hi, how you been? No that would be lame. Maybe saying how nice his hair looks? Gokudera is not a girl and he probably could care less about his hair. Shit, why is it so hard to speak to him now?

"How long are you going to stand there and gawk at me like an idiot?" Gokudera said whipping away the sweat on his forehead with the middle of his arm.

"HUH!" Yamamoto barked and it made Gokudera to turn his head in his direction. Why did he have to look at him for because staring back at Gokudera's forest green eyes was enough to make Yamamoto's heart race. Green…? Weren't they gray yesterday?

"Um, okay come back when you relearn how to speak proper Japanese." Gokudera shot back returning his gaze to the dishes.

"Gokudera I like you!" Yamamoto shouted out loud and gripped the side of the pants. Why? Why did he just yell out his feelings for, but there was a part of him that felt like it was the right thing to do to tell Gokudera so the immense feeling would ease in his heart and which it did. Yamamoto could feel his heart slowing down and so he released his grip of his pants and took a deep breath. Gokudera's hands slowed down till they completely stop, this was not happening to him, not now of all the times to tell him something stupid like that.

Gokudera lowered his head in defeat. This has been the worst day in his life, he thought yesterday was, but this shit was much worst. He would never expect his only friend to, like him, love, him if that was even true. Just the thought was enough for him to make him lose his balance. God, he hates this sour sad feeling in his heart. It sucked so badly.

"No, wait Gokudera I didn't mean it like…"

"Then what did you mean, huh? Like as in, you like an ice cream flavor or like as in you love someone!" Gokudera shouted and cut off Yamamoto as he tried to take a step closer to him. Silence, a long silence, not because Yamamoto couldn't answer but because he couldn't understand that Gokudera didn't believe he was telling the truth.

"Fuck you…" Gokudera mumbled and pulled his hands out of clouds of bubbles. Yamamoto rushed over grab one of Gokudera's wrist and squeeze.

"Let go of me!" Gokudera yelled and tried to pull his hand free but was caught of guard when Yamamoto leaned into his face. Gokudera gulped down he felt Yamamoto's forehead touch his and his lips was just a few inches away from his. Time frozen, for the both of them and if it was possible they could hear their own hearts pounding hard in their chest, in sync. Yamamoto kept his face close to Gokudera's and could feel the urge to continue further, but he was just too nervous and he moved away to whisper in Gokudera's ear.

"I love you…" Yamamoto said softly and released his grip on Gokudera's hand. Gokudera closed his eyes and felt he was slipping away and waiting to be kiss but his Tenth's image entered his head and like arrow through his heart, guilt struck him.

"Get away from me!" Gokudera raised his voice and pushed away Yamamoto away. "Don't ever touch me again!" He yelled again.

"Just say it Gokudera, you know you feel it to." Yamamoto shot back. He didn't want Gokudera to leave so at this point he was saying anything to make him stay with him, forever if possible.

Gokudera looked down to the floor and gulp down; he knew he had to say it, to make Yamamoto stay away. "I love...my Tenth." He looked up to Yamamoto's gaze and continued. "And I'll never…love you."

The words were unbelievable hard and cold that Yamamoto could only say something even harsher. "But, he'll never return your love."

Gokudera felt his heart stop at the sudden truth and looked away; he didn't want to hear that not from him. Gokudera only thought was to leave because he didn't have to be there and swiftly began to walk away. Yamamoto realizing what he said wanted to make it better so he reached out once again to grab Gokudera's hand.

"Let me go!" Gokudera yelled when he felt his hand was caught and kept his face trained down on the ground; he wasn't going to show him his tears.

"Gokudera…"

"Please!" He pleaded cutting off Yamamoto. "Let me go! I hate you!"

Yamamoto never knew words could cut so hard and he lost his senses as his hand went numb and it released Gokudera's hand. He heard it many times before but never like this, they were as if stones thrown at him. _I hate you! _Three little words held so much pain and were heavy beyond compare and it exploded deep within the regions of Yamamoto's heart. Yamamoto watch as Gokudera ran out and felt his blood run cold.

"Damn it…" Yamamoto sighed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it, this couldn't have happen. How could he have been so stupid? Who yells out a confession randomly, stupidly, loudly and so abruptly like that? Yamamoto ran both of his hands through his hair and couldn't find any relief and then it suddenly hit him and made him laugh at his own stupidity. He felt the same pain Gokudera felt yesterday, the pain of an unexpected rejection.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Yamamoto stood at the street stop holding an umbrella, and still he felt no relief. Two days and he hasn't heard from Gokudera. He tried so many times calling his cell phone, but they all went to voice mall and when he heard the beep he would hang up since he didn't want to talk to a machine. Yamamoto knew what he wanted to say but he wanted to say it to Gokudera's face and he badly wanted to apologize. He knew he shouldn't have said those evil words that crushed the remaining joy inside Gokudera.

_I love my Tenth….I'll never love you. _

_But he'll never return you feelings…_

Two wrongs don't make a right, Yamamoto thought and saw the red light flash and started to walk on to school. Why did it hurt so much? Why does love hurt like a knife in your heart? It was such a sucky feeling and it was extremely different then it was in anime. Yamamoto walked forward and heard harsh footsteps behind him and he turn to see Tsuna running after him.

"Yamamoto!" Sawada Tsunayoshi yelled out as he finally reached Yamamoto and took a short time to catch his breath.

"Good morning, Tsuna." Yamamoto forced a smile. "Hey how come you don't have an umbrella, you're going to get sick." Yamamoto said as he brought his umbrella under Tsuna and kept himself under it as well.

"Ah it's a long story, but um I was wondering if I could tell you secret, Yamamoto." Tsuna said looking away.

"Huh? Um sure but tell me while were walking to school or we'll be late." Yamamoto said as they both started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Um well, on Friday night, me and Gokudera we are just, um, hanging on the roof after s-school and well he sorta…" Tsuna trailed off feeling the blood rise to his cheeks and creating a dark blush on his face.

"I already know, Tsuna." Yamamoto said since he couldn't take the stuttering Tsuna anymore.

"What! Oh, you do? So you know what happened at the end?" Tsuna sourly asked.

Yamamoto nodded. He knew it, but he wished it never happened, so Gokudera would be happy.

"Oh, so then I need your opinion on it. Do you think what I said was…harsh?" Tsuna asked turning his gaze to Yamamoto and was surprise since he didn't have a smile on it.

"Um, well. What you said was the truth wasn't it?" Yamamoto questioned.

Tsuna paused and answered truthfully "Yes." A solid yes and it even hurt Yamamoto.

"So, then it wasn't harsh. If it was a lie then it would have been ten times painfully for you and it would have hurt Gokudera even more if he found out." Yamamoto explained as they turn the corner and the yellow building of Namimori middle school could be seen off in the distance.

"Yeah that's true…" Tsuna said sounding less enthusiastic.

"So get over it, Tsuna! Cheer up and relax." Yamamoto said as he slapped the back of his hand on Tsuna's back, only he wished he could.

"Yeah, I should." Tsuna smiled as he and Yamamoto reach the front of the school and the sound of the bells sounding made them jump and started to run to the door because now there we late for homeroom. When Yamamoto and Tsuna made it to their homeroom class they both made a sound of liberation and took their seats. Yamamoto took his seat in the back and noticed the desk where Gokudera would seat was empty. Gokudera would seat up in front and Tsuna would seat in the same row as him but two seats down. Yamamoto didn't know how Gokudera could fall in with Tsuna if they were so far separated; maybe they bonded outside of school?

As the day went on, Gokudera was forever on Yamamoto's mind, but they weren't questioned wither he was okay or what he was doing right now but rather if he will ever come back to school again? Or what if he couldn't take it anymore and went back to Italy? Would he really leave? Yamamoto thought Gokudera would be Tsuna's right hand man. No, Gokudera wouldn't leave because he was feeling love drunk. What if he just pretending to be sick and locked himself in his apartment and was going to comment suicide? Would Gokudera really doing something that stupid? Yamamoto mentally shook that image from his head and looked over to the windows. It wasn't raining any more so that means baseball practice wasn't going to be canceled. When the ball rang at the end of day Yamamoto got up and was the first to go to their locker. Tsuna hurried behind me and tap on his shoulder.

"Um Yamamoto could I ask you a favor?" Tsuna asked hugging his bag to his chest.

"Sure." Yamamoto chimed and he closed the metal locker and turn to face the bronzed teenager.

"Can you please visit Gokudera at his apartment and see if he is okay?" Tsuna asked with shiny eyes for he really wanted Yamamoto to.

Yamamoto paused and looked away before he replied. "I have baseball practice so I'll do it after that, okay?"

Tsuna nodded and said "Sure, as long as you go."

"But, I don't see why you can't." Yamamoto stated as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder. Truly he didn't want to go; Yamamoto wasn't ready to see Gokudera not until he came up with a great apology.

"I have to head over to Namimori forest where Reborn is planning something evil for me. I'm not sure if I'm gonna make since I having feeling it's going to rain." Tsuna said looking away with an upset expression on his face.

"Come on Tsuna he is just a tiny baby. What can he possible do to you? I see well, see ya." Yamamoto said as turn to walk away.

"Yeah see ya, too." Tsuna called out and went in the opposite direction thinking _all a lot of things could happen!_ And then a sad expression took over his face when he thought what kind of horror Reborn is going to put him through.

Yamamoto sighed as he walked down the hallway and felt himself lose a piece of his patience. He didn't feel like stopping by Gokudera's apartment, he'll probably slam the door in his face, maybe worst he'll throw something at him. Just the thought of it made Yamamoto sigh again; he was the worst friend in the history of friendship.

Practice was the same as any another day but it seemed shorter then usually. It was still an hour of practice but before Yamamoto knew it, time flew. Maybe because he was so focus on playing that he didn't feet the time passing by, but either way he was stuck thinking how the hell is he going to go to Gokudera's apartment just to see if he is okay without least be swear at or not hit by some object thrown his way?

"Shit, baseball practice is over and I don't wanna go!" Yamamoto groaned as he sat on the bench in the boy's locker room with his gym bag by his feet. He was all ready to go, but the he didn't want to leave and check on Gokudera because something bad was going to happen and he knew it was going to make the situation worst. Why didn't he say no? WHY DAMN IT! WHY! He screamed over and over in his head. He didn't want to go!

"I don't want to go…" He mumbled and felt like disappearing in this world.

"Go where, baseball idiot?" a familiar voice and name calling brought happiness in Yamamoto's heart that he shot his head up and yelled.

"Gokudera-kun!" but to his surprise it wasn't, it was Hibari Kyoya who at the time raised a black eyebrow at Yamamoto's sudden outburst.

"Sorry…" Yamamoto looked away feeling embarrassed.

"What's wrong with you, Yamamoto Takeshi?" He asked folding his arm in front of him.

"Well…Gokudera's was sick today and I'd promise Tsuna I'll go and check on him." Yamamoto explained rubbing the back of his head. Hibari was sorta kind of like a friend, only he liked to be alone and far away from people. He doesn't like people crowding around him unless you want to die but he does have a soft side for little cute animals, which that would explain the little yellow bird on his head.

"How is that a problem? Isn't that other idiot you're friend?" He continued to ask questions with Hibird stretching his wings before taking off for a little flight around Hibari's head then roasting right back from where he was.

"Um…" Yamamoto said and kept his gaze lock on the floor trying to control his urge to yell out 'kawaii' for what just happen was seriously cute. "We sorta..." he trailed off, the words escaping him.

"I see now." Hibari said and it made Yamamoto brought his gaze back to him. "Why don't you just apologize and get it over with. Stop making it a big deal." Hibari continued and Yamamoto abruptly jumped up from the bench.

"Wait! How did you know about me and Gokudera?" Yamamoto raised his voice and felt the nervousness build inside him.

"Know what?" Hibari shrug his shoulders.

"Knew about me and him…are…um..." Yamamoto trailed off unable to find the truly fitting words that would describe him and Gokudera.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hibari said very quickly for he couldn't take the silence. "When you leave make sure you shut the light off." Hibari turn and headed for the door.

"Wait, Hibari." Yamamoto called out and Hibari stop. "Thank you." Yamamoto said as a smile grew on his face.

"Stupid herbivore…" Hibari mumbled and walked out.

Yamamoto let out a huge stressful sigh and sat back on the bench, for a second there he thought Hibari knew about him liking Gokudera. Yamamoto didn't want to imagine if the secret passed around school and Gokudera would find out, he would have been a dead man. Yamamoto scratched his head and thought it over many times. Go over there and knock on the door, if he doesn't open it, oh well just leave but if he does just come up with some bullshit on the spot. He is just there to see if he's okay and then needs to get the hell out, but easier said than done.

"Just get it over with…" Yamamoto muttered and slowly got back up again. "Ugh I can't do this…" he groaned picking up the gym bag and flinging it over his shoulder.

"I can't do this…" He repeated to himself over and over again as he walked out of locker room, out of school and down the street. Yamamoto was glad it wasn't raining anymore so he left his umbrella in his locker so he didn't have to carry so much. Yamamoto look up to the sky and saw the gray clouds all crunch together and it made the sky the color of silver and white but it was no different than this morning, so it hasn't change the dull feeling of rain before it actually rains down on you. So it was no surprised when Yamamoto turn the corner which was the street that Gokudera lived on, it started to pour down forcing Yamamoto make to a run for it.

Yamamoto ran to the door and pulled but the door didn't open. Fuck, that's right only people who live in the apartment complex can get in. This had to be the work of _Kami-sama_ because now all he could do was wait for someone to come out or in and of course, stand under the pouring rain. Yamamoto leaned up against the door and look up to the rain.

"Why!" he yelled and slid down the door till his butt hit the pavement. This had to be the worst day ever, stuck in the rain and outside a friend's apartment complex that you can't even get into and you're trying to reach them so you can say sorry for saying some mean bullshit to them. Yamamoto brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his legs. This sucked the most then anything else he experience in his fourteen years of living.

"Oi, what you doing under the rain…?"

Yamamoto lifted up his head but of course his hopes were burn down when it wasn't Gokudera.

"Hey, um Dr. Shamal, how you been?" Yamamoto said looking up at him.

"What are you doing here, of all places?" Shamal said raising an eyebrow at the young baseball player.

"Um, well since he sick today I thought…um to see if he is okay." Yamamoto explained whipping away some of the raindrops from his eyelashes.

"Hmm…I can see that." Shamal said searching for the keys in his pocket.

"Well, since you're here and considering you're a doctor," Yamamoto got up and was about to walk away when Shamal threw him a set keys on a fuzzy keychain.

"Here, go inside and check on that idiot." Shamal said as he walked over to him giving him an evil grin.

_Fuck my life…_ those three little words held a lot of feeling as it screamed loud in Yamamoto's head.

"Well, take good care of my Hayato-chan." Shamal said looking away with a grin forming on his face. "Oh you can keep those, I'm leaving to Italy for a month and I'm going to trust that idiot in your hands." Shamal continued on talking as he walked away.

"Wait, Dr. Shamal!" Yamamoto called out but he didn't stop he just kept on walking ignoring Yamamoto's call.

"Damn it…" Yamamoto mumbled and turned to face the door. This was it, time to meet his doom and he didn't want to. Yamamoto gulped down as pass the key throw the door hold and the door opened. When Yamamoto pass through the door it made a loud clack noise as it closed and by guess that how it locks. Yamamoto walked in and felt bad as he shoes squeak on the floor and he could himself dripping water with each step he took. When Yamamoto reach a fork in the road that meaning he could take the stairs or take the elevator but before that he had no idea which floor Gokudera lived on or the apartment number. Yamamoto bit his lower lip and swing the keys on his finger till he saw the directory filled with names and the apartment numbers together. He walked over to the wall placing the keys in his jean pocket and took a closer look reading over the names till his eyes stop at a familiar name with his heart expanding when it read over the familiar name.

獄寺 隼人

"Gokudera Hayato…" Yamamoto said out loud and felt the butterflies flutter inside his stomach. Yamamoto flushed that feeling out of him and looked away. He has to stop thinking about Gokudera like that because he knew nothing will happen with him and Gokudera since he loved Tsuna even if Tsuna didn't return the feelings. Yamamoto looked back to the directory and his eyes went down to the right side and then saw the room number.

"Room 251…" Yamamoto said out loud once again as he turn back around and head to the elevator but a very loud crashing sound of thunder boom outside and could be even heard from inside which was enough to make Yamamoto change his mind and take the stairs. As Yamamoto climbed those stairs the only thought that formed in his mind was that in a few minutes he'll be climbing these same stairs down because he knew Gokudera will slam the door in his face, it was typically Gokudera move. Yamamoto finally reached the second floor and started to walk down the large hallway looking left and right, making sure he didn't pass the door with number 251 on it and when his eyes reach those black cold numbers his heart froze. Hell is about to unleash.

Yamamoto stood outside the door and set his bag on the floor, freeing his hands to catch any object that would probably be flown his way. Yamamoto gulp down and he could feel his heart racing, damn it, why was this so hard? All he had to do was knock on the door. Just knock! He yelled inside his head, but that only made the nervousness grew more inside his heart and it made it feel as if it was going to explode. This was so unbelievable hard!

Yamamoto sighed and dropped his head so he could stare as his own two feet. Two days ago, he found out he loved Gokudera which was easy to figure out, two days ago he told him how he felt and it was extremely easy, two days ago he didn't feel like his world was being destroyed by the strong powerful emotions his heart would make at just the thought of Gokudera, two days ago, he was normal and life was easy. Now, it was hard, so damn hard. Yamamoto didn't know what to do now. Was he really going to stand here and drip onto the dark brown carpet? Maybe...but he can't he has to do something quick or he'll be here all night and that's something he probably will do. The young baseball player brought his back and up and took a deep breath.

_Stop making it a big deal…_ Hibari's words echoed inside Yamamoto's mind and it help him draw up the courage to lift his already balled fist to the door and he gently knock. Yamamoto felt his heart snap under the pressure and when nothing happen he realized a small little knock it's going to do anything so tried once more, a little harder.

Nothing happened. A big huge black, dark, evil fog suffocated Yamamoto's heart, or course he wouldn't answer. He's too much of an asshole to answer to him. Yamamoto looked away and picked up the bag and started to walk away, he didn't even need to think about it twice. He knew this would happen, but it still hurt like a son of a b…

Yamamoto unconsciously placed his hand in his pocket and he felt the cold metal keys rub up against his fingers tips. He pulled it out and saw there were two keys, one was for the front door and the other could have been…the one to open the apartment. He couldn't do that, he wasn't the one who lived here and even if he did have a key he had no right to walk in, but still he promised Tsuna to check on him. Yammaoto stood there trying to figure out the right answered the right thing to do till he dulled on him.

_Why don't you just apologize and get it over with. _Yup, that was the right thing to do. Yes, he needed to walk in there apologize and get it over with but it still wasn't the right thing to do to and walk in somebody's else home even if you have the key to the door.

"But…" Yamamoto said and looked back. "I really want to say sorry." Yamamoto slowly turned back around and walked back. He stood in front of the door till he drew up the strength to push the key inside the keyhole and turn it. It made some loud click noise when the door closed and Yamamoto tensed up, anyone could have heard that.

"Gokudera…?" He called out and nobody answered. Yamamoto took off his wet shoes and socks since he didn't want to wet the carpet.

"Um, hello…?" He tried again and walk forward till he reach the open doorway which by guess lead into the small living room. Yamamoto's heart stopped beating when he saw Gokudera laying face down on the floor, motionless. So many wrong possibilities ran through his head as he rushed over to him.

"Gokudera…!" He yelled out and he slowly flipped him over supporting his head with his arm holding him close. He never felt his heart rush so fast before. When Yamamoto saw Gokudera still face, he didn't want to think that troubling thought.

"Gokudera!" He yelled again, trying to wake him up thinking maybe he just fell asleep on the floor.

Gokudera groggily opened his eyes and grumbled a "Stop…yelling." Gokudera rub his face with his face and slurred his words. "How da hell did ya get here?"

_What the hell…_ those three words echoed in both their heads.

"You're?" Yamamoto looked over to the tiny table and saw the empty beer cans scatter all over it. "Oh my god," he looked back down to Gokudera. "You're drunk!"

Gokudera chortled before holding up two fingers squish together. "Only a little…" He spoke with a drunken smile on his face.

"How did you even get beer?" Yamamoto questioned unable to control the anger in his voice.

"Why are you wet? Why are you holding me?" Gokudera yelled sitting up rubbing his head. "Ahhh I have such a headache…." He mumbled trying to get up but Yamamoto had to help him. "Stop touching meeee…idiot…" he slurred his words again falling into Yamamoto arms. "You….wet." He mumbled. Yamamoto had no idea what to do with a drunk Gokudera, he was clueless and only tried to help Gokudera stand.

"You're wet, go change…idiot." Gokudera said moving away from Yamamoto. "The cloths I used…are on the bed, over there." Gokudera swing in his arm pointing in no direction whatsoever. "Stop dripping on my carpet." Gokudera said tipsy walking over to fall on the couch and curl up in a ball. "Don't wake…me up." He grumbled again.

"I can't believe you." Yamamoto said shaking his head. "Do you know how much of a baka you look right now?" Yamamoto continued.

"Save it for…somebody who cares…." Gokudera shot back with more of garble then actually speaking.

"I care." Yamamoto said walking out of the room and was sorta looking through all the room till he found the cloths sitting on the edge of the bed. Yamamoto pick them up and he noticed there were his and were the ones he lend to Gokudera on the day he was stuck under the rain and it finally hit him. The reason why Gokudera didn't go to school was because his uniform was still hanging on the line at his house or the fact that he just wanted to spend the whole day drinking.

Yamamoto didn't feel like changing in Gokudera's bedroom because it just felt weird so he went into the bathroom and change. It felt better being in dry clothes. Yamamoto placed the wet clothes in the shower and squeezed some of the water out them; he'll have to do deal with this later right now someone else was in his dire need of saving. When Yamamoto step out he could hear Gokudera talking to himself since he babbling about something he couldn't even understand.

Yamamoto walked back into the living looking down on the drunken Gokudera. "You're speaking in some other weird language, you know."

"_Afutannuun tee is da best._" Gokudera spoke covering his face with a couch cushion.

"Stop trying to speak English…you can hardly speak Japanese." Yamamoto sighed at the end.

"Like, ya even know." Gokudera barked sitting back up. "You don't know shit!"

"What the hell is this all of a sudden?" Yamamoto asked and decided to clean up and started to pick up the empty beer cans.

"You don't….understand." Gokudera mumbled hugging a cushion to his chest.

"You're right, I don't." Yamamoto shot back taking the beer cans to the kitchen to throw away.

"Stop being an asshole!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto ignored that lat comment and walked into the small kitchen only to find more on the counter. How was this possible for another teenager to drink so many without passing out?

"This is unbelievable." Yamamoto mumbled piling the cans in the garage.

"Ya~ma~moto!" Gokudera cried out in a baby tone of voice which made Yamamoto face bright up with a blush. A dirty image of a naked Gokudera under him, making that same cry, calling his name was enough to make the blush grow darker.

"Neeeee, Yamamoto!"

"What?" he called back, shaking that image from his head.

"I neeeeeeed yeeeewww!"

Yamamoto scratch the top of top his head and was a bit hesitant in walking back in the living room. Gokudera was of course still lying down the on the couch hugging a pillow but when he heard Yamamoto walk in he sat up.

"Yamamoto, my head hurts." He mumbled in that same baby voice while rubbing his eye, like a little kid.

Yamamoto stood there starring, the blush returning, the dirty image fading back in his head.

"And my chest hurts…" Gokudera looked away with his cheeks burning with a blush as if he was embarrassed at his own little confession. Yamamoto gulped down for he couldn't believe he just witnessed an innocent yet sexy face Gokudera put on, which was enough to make Yamamoto look away. Gokudera's moan in Yamamoto head where making it hard to stay in reality.

"Hey…when are you going to do it?" Gokudera looked down with his silver hair falling in front of his face.

"Do what?" Yamamoto questioned turning his gaze back to the sad Gokudera. Gokudera sat up on his knees and pulled Yamamoto down by his shirt to his face and lock in him in a sloppy kiss. Yamamoto's eyes widen for it was kiss he never expected to happen between him and Gokudera. Yamamoto slowly closed his eye and pulled Gokudera closer and could feel his control, his sanity, fading away with each taste of alcohol and nicotine that entered his mouth through Gokudera. Gokudera could feel himself slipping back onto the couch with Yamamoto on top of him and it felt so right, so true but Gokudera let out a small moan when he felt Yamamoto placed his knee on his groin.

Yamamoto pulled away and both were breathing in hard, somewhere in all this madness he had pulled the plug he just had to before it got worst. He couldn't do this, he couldn't continue and as much he wanted and as much as his insides screamed for him to take the next step he just couldn't do this to Gokudera not when he was still drunk. Yamamoto sat up holding down Gokudera's hands, an extra measure just in case he wasn't going to hear him out first.

"Gokudera, I'm not going to this when you're drunk." Yamamoto truthfully explained himself.

Gokudera didn't say anything for he was trapped inside the deepest part of Yamamoto's chestnut eyes; he wanted to escape them but where could he advert his eyes to? What other place could make Gokudera's heart pound so hard in his chest and there he was back to the same question he has been asking himself all day and the past two days. A question he wanted the answer so bad that he resulted to himself drinking to the point of falling sleeping on the floor.

"Gokudera did you hear me?"

"Get off me…" Gokudera growled finally having the courage to look away from those eyes. Yamamoto felt the words sting as he released his grip on Gokudera's hands. Yamamoto move away till sat on the other end of the couch, he felt dirty for what he did, it felt wrong in so many levels, to take advantage of someone when their drunk. Gokudera silently got up and walked away, he showed expression on his face and that worried Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, where are you going?" Yamamoto asked as he watched him leave.

"Go die…" Gokudera mumbled as he walked out of the living room. Yamamoto sat there looking down to the floor for he knew he just made it worst and it was time for him to leave. Yamamoto got up from the couch and heard a door closed followed by loud violently coughing. Yamamoto's fear struck him as he went on the search for Gokudera.

"Gokudera…?" Yamamoto called out when he reach the bathroom. He gripped the doorknob and turn but the door didn't open and it was lock but then that when Yamamoto's eyes widen when heard Gokudera was puking his guts up. Yamamoto turned and lean his back on the door and slowly begin to fall till he sat down on the carpet floor. He hated that fact that he couldn't do anything as Gokudera was hurling what he ate these past days and all he could was sit and listen to the distress groans and loud upset roars. It was hurting him as much it was hurting Gokudera. After a while when the roars were silenced, Yammaoto could hear the toilet flushing and then heard the movement of Gokudera as he also lean up against the bathroom door from the other side.

Yamamoto was hesitant before he said "Gokudera, are you okay?"

Gokudera sniffled and answered. "No, I'm just in here because I couldn't make it to the bedroom."

Yamamoto smiled and replied. "I see you're begin your usually self."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

Silence.

"Yamamoto?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what…?" Yamamoto's smile grew larger on his face and brought his knees to his chest. The Gokudera he knew was returning.

"You know what." Gokudera shot back.

"Yeah but, I want you to say it."

Gokudera paused and said. "I'm sorry for saying those horrible words to you the other day…"

Yamamoto was surprised since he was expecting more of an apology for drinking but this was a little bit better since now he has the chance to say sorry as well. Yamamoto cleared his throat and said.

"I'm sorry to…for saying what I said…ya know um…" Yamamoto stuttered unable to say those words again thinking he would hurt Gokudera even more.

"It's okay…I need to hear them anyway or I would have been…" Gokudera trailed off.

"Like a zombie?"

"No…more like an idiot following somebody and loving them from afar when somebody close to you already loves you." Gokudera truthfully replied as he hugged his knees.

Yamamoto's face light up like a Christmas tree, the words tickled him in his chest; _somebody close to you already loves you. _Yamamoto smiled and placed his chin on his knees. He never felt so happy before in his life and he wished there wasn't a door in the way because he badly wanted to hug Gokudera, just to hold him would have been even better. He would have held him tight and whisper those three little words in his ears forever till he couldn't anymore. He loved him so much it was unbearable to hold it in his heart anymore and he grew up the strength to say out loud.

"Gokudera…I love you." Yamamoto said it and it felt so warm on its tongue that he felt his chest expanding.

In happen in a matter of seconds, the door open and Yamamoto fell back but in Gokudera's arm. Gokudera buried his face in Yamamoto's back and felt the coldness of his tears run down his warm dried cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't play dumb anymore.

"Gokudera…?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Just…" Gokudera sniffled. "Let me enjoy…this."

It was like this for a while, silence and small little whimpers and sobs coming from Gokudera as he tried to fight of the tears but after two days of holding him them in and now he just had to release the repressive sadness, but he didn't want to cry on Yamamoto for the whole time so he back away. Yamamoto turned around to see Gokudera crying like a little kid.

"Hey you owe me a new shirt. This one is all wet in the back." Yamamoto caressed Gokudera's cheek and whipped away the tears with his thumb. Yamamoto kissed the top of Gokudera's forehead and could feel the warmth of his love for Gokudera spread throughout him. _I want to be someone special to him…I want to be there for him…forever. _Yamamoto's thoughts repeated over and over again.

"Shut up…" Gokudera looked away. He couldn't believe this was happening to him and as much as he liked Yamamoto holding his face very gently as he could, he just didn't expect he would to that to him after what he said to him the other day. Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera blushed, big time. Seeing such a wonderful smile that was meant for him and him only made it hard to believe that this idiot was now all his.

"Gokudera, when are you going to say those three little words to me?" Yamamoto asked running his hand through Gokudera's silver hair. "I've already said them to you."

"Why should I say them to you for? You…you already know how I feel…" Gokudera's blush turned darker.

"Yeah, but I wanna hear them…" Yamamoto leaned into Gokudera's lips and continued. "From that sexy voice of yours…" and kissed him. Gokudera felt his heart jump for joy but yet this was going too fast and there had to be a line drawn and pushed Yamamoto away.

"How the hell can I say it if you just go and kiss me like that!" Gokudera yelled feeling the blush burned on his face.

"Ahhh sooooo cute." Chimed Yamamoto and smiled once again but that disappeared when Gokudera drop his head on Yamamoto's shoulder. Gokudera grip Yamamoto's shirt and felt his heart bursting inside his chest. If he said those words he couldn't go back, go back to his Tenth and he would then be join together with the baseball idiot he thought he hated.

"I…I…love…you." He paused on all three words and felt his heart sank down as if it did duty on making it so fucking hard to say it.

"I love you, too." Yamamoto whispered and hugged Gokudera very tightly and like a chain reaction Gokudera felt the sting of tears but these weren't tears of pain or the sadness from his heart but rather tears of joy. Those words he wanted to hear so badly were like gentle arms wrapping around him, never ceasing to let go.

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera tried to speak without making it obvious he was crying again. "I'm tired…"

"Do you want him to carry you to the bed?" Yamamoto happily offered.

"No!" Gokudera barked baking away from him finally having the strength to gulp down his tears. "I-I just want you…" The blush returning on his face. "I want you…to stay here….with me till I'm sober."

"Really? I thought you never asked." Yamamoto got up and sweeps Gokudera off his feet and threw him over his shoulder as if he was gym bag.

"Damn it! Put me down!" Gokudera yelled for there was no need to be treated like this but Gokudera got his wished when Yamamoto brought him into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed and holding his arms and legs down. A striking fear surged throughout Gokudera's body when he saw the idiot on top of him.

"Gokudera…I'm sorry but I have to finish what I started with you on the couch." Yamamoto explained as he lean down to kiss Gokudera's caramel skin neck.

"Wait! I thought…" Gokudera closed his eyes and could feel Yamamoto's soft lips trailed down to his collarbone. A flicker of a feeling surge in Gokudera's chest, it was an immense feeling that Gokudera couldn't help but fall in it. The feeling of temptation, the urge the desire to be love and touch by the other you're giving yourself to for the first time.

"I thought…" Gokudera breathe hard his words. "You weren't going..."

"I changed my mind." Yamamoto quickly answered and he brought his hand under Gokudera's shirt and started to lift it feeling his soft stomach and chest and when Gokudera chest was bare Yamamoto couldn't control himself to lick it.

"Please…wait" Gokudera begged. As much as he liked the warm wet licks, he was scared since its first time and he never thought it happen so quick and fast. Yamamoto couldn't help to smile for the face Gokudera was making was so cute that he just had to bring his other hand down in Gokudera's pants and grab him very rough. Gokudera gasped and snatch the sheets of the bed with his hands. This was bad, this was very bad, and he knew Yamamoto wasn't going to stop. Damn it. Damn it! Yamamoto held his laugher in and didn't hesitate to unzip Gokudera's pants and take the rest of his clothes off.

"Gokudera….relax…..and keep your legs open." Yamamoto's voice brought the fear in Gokudera on a whole new level. Gokudera bite his lower lip and could feel the flicker of the feeling build stronger into a flame with each stroke and squeeze. Gokudera let a small moan when he felt Yamamoto's tongue lick the top to his bottom.

"Don't lick…that's dirty." Gokudera huff his words.

"Of course I'm going to lick it, it's the only way to make you wet." Yamamoto said licking the gizm from his fingers then going back to what he started. Gokudera's heart felt like it was going to explode when Yamamoto's licks turn to sucks, hard mouth filling sucks. Gokudera had a hard time trying to control his mouth that went off with small moans here there and then the burning sensation of pleasure made Gokudera's mouth dried and made his legs spread out more.

"Haha, Gokudera you surely make a mess of things." Yamamoto joked as he whip away the sticky wet gizm from the side of his face and then lick it from his hand.

"S-shut…shut up." Gokudera took this time to catch his breath.

"Now I wonder…what happens if I push here…"Yamamoto couldn't contain his urge to play with Gokudera even more so to gain more entertainment he slid his third finger pass Gokudera's entrance.

"Ahh! No! Don't! That hurts!" Gokudera wailed as he felt his body quiver in pain.

"Just relax, Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he pressed his finger in deeper.

"Ngh!" Gokudera jerked his back off the bed and felt the tiny hot tears slid out the corner of his eyes. Yamamoto blow out from his mouth and pulled his finger out, he could tell he went to fast but it would be much easier if there was lotion or oil or anything slipper but it would be impossible now since he already stretch Gokudera out, but not enough to actually enter him. Hmmm what to do?

"Gokudera…I have do this…" Yamamoto said passing two fingers in his entrance and in response Gokudera's body shiver in pain. "Or it's going to really hurt you later." Yamamoto then started to guide his fingers in and out of Gokudera. Gokudera could feel his tears running down without having any control to stop them; this pain was powerful but yet it was a pain that felt right. It was hard to explain at the moment but Gokudera was brought out his thoughts by Yamamoto seductive voice that whispered near his ear.

"Just a little bit more."

"Hmm…ha...Ngh!" Gokudera could not believe this pain, this sinful yet succulent pain that Yamamoto was making him feel but as much as he wanted to stop he could feel the bits of pleasure that followed it and he wanted to feel that more than anything, but to do that he was going to have to push Yamamoto to go even further with him, to the point of exhaustion.

"Hahahh…Mo…Ngh! re…" Gokudera tried to speak opening his eyes half way seizing the evil look in Yamamoto's eyes.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera slowly and painful spoke his mind. "More…..I-is that all you…got?"

"You little…." Yamamoto cracked a grin and fought back for his sanity because he wanted Gokudera to eat those words. Gokudera closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath for he knew he just brought hell upon himself. Gokudera's body tremor and a wave of pain shook his insides as well when he felt Yamamoto entered him, forcefully and fast.

"AHHH! NO!" Gokudera yelled for the pain made him see stars in his own head.

"You asked …hahh, for it." Yamamoto breathe hard as he push himself in deeper, trying not to hurt Gokudera but this moment it felt right that he couldn't worry about small things like that.

"Yamamoto Don't! Ah!" Gokudera cried as he felt his insides throb from pain and more tears run down his cheeks.

Yamamoto creased one of his cheeks before he spoke very softly to Gokudera. "I love you." Was his words before he kissed him hard on the lips once again before the painfully experience started. Gokudera winced in pain when the thrust resonated throughout him; the pain was much more serve and was worth the pleasure that came after it. It felt so right and so good to being moving, rubbing so close together and feeling each other bodies warmth, growing hotter by sweat but it felt even better to be join together so close by the person you fell in love with. Gokudera took a deep breath and wrap his arm around Yamamoto's neck pulling him closer, bring him further in deeper.

"Yamamoto…I-I" Gokudera whimpered. "I-I can't…"

Yamamoto disregarded that plea of help and pressed his forehead up against Gokudera and wasn't even thinking on stopping, they went this far together and he just can't stop not now at the fun part. Yamamoto wrapped his arms Gokudera's back and pulled him up with him. Gokudera gasped and groan and rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulder because he knew this was going to hurt.

"You have to hang on tight…" Yamamoto's words made Gokudera take a deep breath before he tightens his grip around his neck. Gokudera then sink himself closer and deeper into Yamamoto and felt the pleasure rise greater with each thrust. It felt so good, greater before and his moans could not be held back. The urge to go in harder and stronger was something Yamamoto wanted to do but had to fight off that urge because it's just Gokudera first and the first time always hurts in the end but it was hard since Gokudera was right outside his ear moaning and crying his name, his strained pleased voice was much more elevating then he imagined in his head. How he wanted hear that voice even more all the time and crying his name and his name only for the rest of time.

"Yamamoto! I'm gonna! I can't hold it!" He cried out clawing his nails in Yamamoto's back. Gokudera felt the point where he poke at his prostate and the pleasure that followed it, was cloud nine for Gokudera. Another thrust and it punctured that soft little prostate and like a chain reaction Gokudera yelled out a moan.

Gokudera came and everything silence and the sound of his harsh horsed breathing was what echo throughout the room.

Yamamoto kissed the side of Gokudera's neck before speaking against it. "For your first time, you did pretty well."

Gokudera spoke catching his lost breath in between words. "I…Hate…You"

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto smiled poking the cheek of the sleeping Gokudera. Gokudera didn't respond and pulled the blanket over his head, the bright sunlight burned him.

"Fine but when it starts to hurt don't come crying for my name…..like you did last night." Yamamoto grinned evilly.

"Shut up!" Gokudera abruptly shouted popping his head out of the blanket.

"Aw, good morning Gokudera." chimed Yamamoto as he ruffled the top of Gokudera's head.

Gokudera glared at him and could feel the hangover throb throughout him but more in his head and he knew he was going to need some aspirin but as he told his body to sit up, it didn't, but instead it screamed of pain from his waist down and forced him back down on the pillow. What the fuck kind of pain is this? It felt like someone stab him down there with a knife.

"Sorry, it usually hurts the next day…" Yamamoto stated and had no other choice but to smile.

Gokudera glared and growled.

"Aww you're so cute when you mad." Yamamoto's smile grew bigger and just had to kiss Gokudera softly on the forehead.

"I'm never drinking again." Gokudera stated with a yawn forming at the end of this sentence.

"Finally you understand." Yamamoto said.

"Yup, so assholes like you don't take advantage of me." Gokudera stated with a cocky grin and Yamamoto's smile faded from his face.

"That's mean, Gokudera…" Yamamoto sheepishly looked away.

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera advert his eyes to another part of the room. Yamamoto tensed up; something bad was going to happen he could feel it.

"Do you really love me?" Gokudera asked looking back at him.

Yamamoto didn't hesitate to kiss Gokudera on the lips, but very gently and long enought making Gokudera very dizzy as he pulled away. Who kisses somebody like that after waking up!

"Of course I do." Yamamoto smile at him.

"Then do me a favor and go get me some aspirin and water." Gokudera smile back at his baseball idiot. "Since you love me so much."

* * *

**Kyle's Random Note: **I aslo like to thank three wonderful friends who help me write this since they all love Shizumi and pitch in this birthday gift. Cupcake, Kawaii Ninja, and Blonde Emo Kid. (There cover names, lol the FBI are after them) Just like a painter signs his or her names at the corner of thier master piece we did to, just not in the corner but rather somewhere in the writing.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and walk to the door and put his shoes on till he remember the moment from last night, that moment must have been **_the time he was stricken with love, hit by the arrow, heart jumping for joy, body spilling of hormones, _**

Lol, yeah all four of us has been in love and ARE IN LOVE so we were like HEY LET THAT BE OURS. lol weird I know but also that describe our Shizumi, my editor since she is so pretty for an asian girl lol ^_^

Okay go ahead and REVIEW THIS STORY...please?


End file.
